0.5
= Оригинал = *Added drop-in, drop-out multiplayer. Enabled by default, so you should be able to drop right into your friends’ games. *Players join in the middle of the surface of the planet. *Players show up as a blue dot on your minimap and also show up on the GPS device. *Added a multiplayer join menu to the main menu which shows your friends that are currently playing, you can also join through the friends list. *Added an in-game multiplayer menu that allows you to disable/enable multiplayer as well as turn on/off auto join (by default it asks for permission when a friend tries to join your game). *Added a player listing to the top right of the screen when the inventory menu is open and you have other players on your server. *Added server-wide chat, opened by pressing T while in game. *Added a new underground creature. Файл:CE7Sr9p.gif *Added Rubbery leg and boot armor based on the above creature. *Added Rock creature arm and glove equipment. Файл:ABvWjOw.gif *Added a Burst Rifle. Файл:3J7MRLN.gif *Added several new hairstyles. Файл:ZZF5Uqx.gif *Hairstyles (including facial hair) are now gender agnostic. Файл:YWaEQoL.gif *Updated sheep graphics, sheep are now shearable with scissors. *Added/changed several sound effects. *Added rubber wood materials and craftable blocks. Not much use for the rubber wood materials yet, but we’ll add more over time. *Added a flying javelin throwable weapon. *Added a tomahawk throwable weapon. *Burst Rifle – 1x Steel Gun Parts, 5x Plastic *Flying Javelin – 1x Laminous Wing, 1x Stick, 1x Bone *Tomahawk – 1x Bone, 1x Stick, 1x Plant Fiber *Rocky Arms – 1x Rock Lips, 1x Rock Core, 4x Wool Padding, 2x Leather Strap *Rocky Gloves – 2x Rock Lips, 2x Wool Padding, 2x Leather Strap *Rubbery Legs – 4x Rubbery Skin, 2x Organic Joint, 4x Wool Padding, 2x Leather Strap *Rubbery Boots – 2x Rubbery Skin, 2x Leather Strap *Smelting recipes are now displayed in the crafting menu. *LED recipe material requirements reduced significantly. *LED crafing recipe output changed to 3. *Copper Wire recipe output changed to 3. *Black Powder recipe output changed to 3. *Rubber recipe output changed to 3. *Plastic recipe output changed to 3. *Unrefined glass smelting recipe output changed to 3. *Launcher Parts now require the material printer. *Crafted blocks recipe outputs changed to 5. *Screwdriver and scissors are now equippable, and you must right click things while they are equipped to use them. *Made crossbows more accurate on the first shot, but less accurate with multiple bolts loaded. *Arrows and bolts now have a chance to break when they strike creatures or surfaces. *When arrows and bolts break, they have a chance to drop some of the materials used in their crafting. *Cracked arrowheads can be smelted into ingots. *Increased goat jump height. *Holding RMB now loops the melee attack on the pulse rifle. *Auto organize containers no longer get sorted inside of matching containers. *Material grinder no longer allows you to drop items on it directly in the inventory. *Fixed the clicking hitbox of the wooden door when opened. *Fixed some issues with thrown items and made their trajectory a bit better. *Tweaked the graphics of the rock creatures. *Added new item drops to the rock creatures. *Fixed some issues with creature AI. *Prevented creatures from attacking the player while they are respawning. *Tweaked the main menu to work better on low resolutions. *A bunch more we forgot about. |Оригинальный английский текст}} = = Обновление 0.5 - Мультиплеер! Получил новое обновление для вас, ребята. Большая особенность этого обновления - давно запрошенный кооперативный мультиплеер, сегодня действительно красный день письма. Мультиплеер использует Steamworks и является выпадающим, выпадающим, поэтому вы сможете присоединиться к играм своих друзей через список друзей или новое многопользовательское меню из главного меню. Сейчас мультиплеер исключительно одноранговый, но вскоре мы рассмотрим вариант выделенных серверов. Мы провели немало тестирований, и кажется, что все работает довольно хорошо, но многопользовательская игра - очень сложная функция, поэтому обязательно сообщите нам, если / когда вы столкнетесь с проблемами. Мы решили довести номер версии до 0,5, потому что мы чувствуем, что добавление мультиплеера приближает Signs of Life к середине. Почти все наши технические проблемы решены, и теперь мы сможем сосредоточиться на основном контенте и исправлениях ошибок. *Добавлен мультиплеер. Включено по умолчанию, так что вы сможете зайти прямо в игры своих друзей. *Игроки присоединяются в середине поверхности планеты. *Игроки отображаются в виде синей точки на вашей миникарте, а также на устройстве GPS. *В главное меню добавлено многопользовательское объединение, в котором отображаются ваши друзья, которые в данный момент играют, вы также можете присоединиться через список друзей. *Добавлено внутриигровое многопользовательское меню, которое позволяет отключить / включить многопользовательский режим, а также включить / отключить автоматическое объединение (по умолчанию запрашивается разрешение, когда друг пытается присоединиться к вашей игре). *Добавлен список игроков в правом верхнем углу экрана, когда меню инвентаря открыто, и у вас есть другие игроки на вашем сервере. *Добавлен общесерверный чат, открываемый нажатием T во время игры. *Добавлено новое подземное существо. Файл:CE7Sr9p.gif *Добавлена резиновая нога и броня ботинок на основе вышеуказанного существа. *Добавлено снаряжение и перчатки для каменного существа. Файл:ABvWjOw.gif *Добавлена Burst Riffle. Файл:3J7MRLN.gif *Добавлено несколько новых причесок. Файл:ZZF5Uqx.gif *Прически (включая волосы на лице) теперь не зависят от пола. Файл:YWaEQoL.gif *Обновлена графика овец, теперь овец можно стричь ножницами. *Добавлено / изменено несколько звуковых эффектов. *Добавлены резиновые древесные материалы и кованые блоки. Пока что не много пользы для резиновых древесных материалов, но со временем мы добавим больше. *Добавлено летающий метательный дротик. *Добавлен метательный томагавк. *Burst Riffle - 1x Стальные орудия, 5x Пластик *Flying Javelin - 1x Laminous Wing, 1x Stick, 1x Кость *Томагавк - 1x кость, 1x палка, 1x растительное волокно *Rocky Arms - 1x Rock Lips, 1x Rock Core, 4x Шерстяная набивка, 2x Кожаный ремешок *Rocky Gloves - 2x Rock Lips, 2x шерстяная подкладка, 2x кожаный ремешок *Эластичные ноги - 4x прорезиненная кожа, 2x органическое соединение, 4x шерстяная подкладка, 2x кожаный ремешок *Эластичные сапоги - 2x резиновая кожа, 2x кожаный ремешок *Рецепты плавки теперь отображаются в меню крафта. *Требования к материалу светодиодной рецептуры значительно снижены. *Вывод рецепта светодиодного крафтинга изменен на 3. *Выход рецепта медного провода изменен на 3. *Выход рецепта черного порошка изменен на 3. *Резина по рецептуре изменилась на 3. *Выход пластиковой рецептуры изменен на 3. *Нерафинированный выход рецептуры выплавки стекла изменен на 3. *Части пусковой установки теперь требуют материала принтера. *Обработанные блоки рецепта выходов изменены на 5. *Отвертка и ножницы теперь можно оборудовать, и вы должны щелкнуть правой кнопкой мыши по предметам, когда они оснащены, чтобы использовать их. *Арбалеты были более точными при первом выстреле, но менее точными при использовании нескольких болтов. *Стрелы и болты теперь имеют шанс сломаться при попадании на существ или поверхности. *Когда стрелы и болты ломаются, у них есть шанс выбросить некоторые материалы, использованные при их изготовлении. *Треснутые наконечники стрел можно выплавить в слитки. *Увеличена высота прыжка коз. *Удержание RMB теперь делает петлю в ближнем бою на импульсной винтовке. *Автоорганизация контейнеров больше не сортируется внутри соответствующих контейнеров. *Измельчитель материалов больше не позволяет бросать предметы на него прямо в инвентаре. *Исправлен щелчок хитбокса деревянной двери при открытии. *Исправлены некоторые проблемы с брошенными предметами и улучшена их траектория. *Изменена графика каменных существ. *Добавлены новые предметы в дроп каменных существ. *Исправлены некоторые проблемы с AI существ. *Предотвращено нападение существ на игрока во время его возрождения. *Подправлено главное меню, чтобы лучше работать на низких разрешениях. *Куча еще о чем мы забыли. Категория:Всё Категория:История обновлений